Have a Little Faith
by Child of the Empire
Summary: There has always been a line of Guardians, having always helped the Smash Bros. However, when Subspace returns to not only take over the Smash Universe but all other game worlds, the next Guardian in line must aid in recovering the missing Characters and protect the other worlds but will they be able to help despite their lack of knowledge of being a Guardian? Title might change.


**A/N: **Hey guys! It's been a long time since I've posted a fic on this site so I've been kind of paranoid about posting this. So just go with it and leave a review to tell me how I can improve on it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't know anything related to SSBB or any other games involved. All belong to their rightful owners. All I own is my OCs and concept of the story.

/

A loud alarm rang causing a girl to groggily wake up. With her eyes trying to adjust to the light shining at her window, she glared at her alarm clock and hastily pounded it off. She yawned, stretched out her arms and proceeded to get ready for today.

This 20 year old girl had light brown hair that reach midway to her back, brown eyes, reaching 5'3'' and was paled skin. This girl was none other than Gayla Stradford. She's currently living in her small apartment in South Korea near Seoul Community College. Now why would she be living in a foreign country instead of her small town in the states? Well one she wanted to explore outside the states and two, she's been interested in South Korea and its culture throughout her high school life. Before that, her only interest was everything and anything video game.

She always got different gaming franchises in all her Nintendo consoles ranging from Pokémon to Tales of Symphonia to the most famous, Mario. She owned other consoles but Nintendo gaming devices were her thing. However once she started high school and started paying more attention to school, she somehow ended up gaining interest in South Korea and other Asian countries throughout her history classes. For that, she slowly started drifting away from her gaming till she almost forgot about it and had her consoles and games in shelves in her room to just pile up dust. She did eventually picked up her Wii for a while when she got Super Smash Bros Brawl and played straight through Subspace, getting all the characters and earning most of the achievements that followed but it wasn't the same for her at all and eventually left it along with her other games.

When her penpal from Seoul managed to convince her to come to Seoul for the foreign exchange program, Gayla couldn't have agreed more. However, throughout the whole process of packing throughout the summer to move into a small apartment for college, her parents kept at her to take all her consoles and games. She kept refusing, saying that they could easily sell them to those who would want them. However, her parents didn't budge, saying they're her precious memories and that they'll have real importance to her someday and maybe for old times sake, she'll play them again just to pass time. The brunette finally agreed though kept thinking how in the world would these games have real importance except for getting her some real good bucks on eBay or at a pawn shop.

Boy, would she be wrong.

Back to reality, Gayla was getting ready for another day in college. Truth to be told, she wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to do after college so she's already switched to 3 majors in the past 2 years and few months. From World History to Sociology to her current one, Animation. She's been going rather well with her current major and has been the longest one she's been in.

She quickly ate her self-made breakfast and headed out into the hallway and to the elevator. Lucky for her, other people living in the same floor as her were rooms down from her so she had more privacy to herself. She left the apartment complex and started running towards the college site. Once she was there, she saw her two friends waiting for her by the gates. The first one was her penpal, Seunghwa Jung, who convinced her to come to college in Korea. She was a bit taller, dark brown hair and eyes and was a 3rd year. She dressed in more feminine clothing while Gayla wore her usual shirt, jeans, sneakers and her hair hold back in a messy bun. Her other friend was Kai Park. Gayla met him on the first day since they had one class together then. Now the she switched to Animation, she had the same classes due to Kai taking the same major. He was taller than both girls, had black hair that was to his upper back, brown eyes and the same year as Gayla. The two waved as the latter approached them.

"Running late this morning are we?" Seunghwa questioned with a mischievous smile on her face. Kai laughed lightly at the question.

"Hahaha very funny..." sputtered Gayla with a not amused expression though she was happy to see her friends on the inside.

"Let's go to the canteen guys. I'm starving and they're going to run out of the good food soon," whined the male as the three entered the campus.

"Only you Kai, only you," commented the shorter girl causing the three to laugh as they headed to the cafeteria. Some people looked at their direction weirdly due to them laughing a bit too loudly for their liking but they didn't care. They we're still kids at heart.

/

The school day went by as normal. To Gayla though, she always found school to be boring even though she actually paid attention in class. Once she exited out of the college gates, she immediately ran into Kai.

"Hey! If you want, we could go to the arcade for a few hours and kill some time. Besides, we don't have any homework due tomorrow and we're ahead of everyone for the Animation project due next week. What do you say?" Kai asked happily to the girl. Gayla bit her lip in thought. In truth, it's been a while she's played any kind of game. Heck, she hadn't even connected any of her consoles since she came to Seoul.

She grinned back in response. "Sure! Why not? I barely had any free time since college started plus I'm pretty sure you're tired of being a third wheeler to Seunghwa and I."

"I'm pretty sure Seunghwa is more of the third wheeler. I mean come on: we have the same classes, we practically talk, text, etc. 24/7 to each other and I'm always the one offering to go out so you can get out of your bat cave of an apartment. You can't deny that, right?" questioned the male with a raised brow. Gayla thought about for a while before she finally nodded in agreement. How could have she not noticed all of this before?

The two decided to drop the subject as the finally made it to their destination. They entered the arcade with large grins on their faces. They quickly went to change their won paper to coins and headed to a drum beat game. They went for a couple of rounds until Kai finally won against the girl. Gayla only pouted in defeat but nevertheless, the two decided to go to other machines like the Dance Dance Revolution and so on. Oddly enough, once they were done, it was still light out but was beginning to sun set. The two went to a cheap priced café and got some lattes and some food. Soon after, they decided to head to Gayla's apartment to waste sometime watching mindless television from idol variety shows to dramas.

Gayla continued to sit on the sofa and laugh as she was watching an amusing variety show. Kai went to the kitchen to get quick snack. He went through the hallway and passed by Gayla's room. He stopped and backtracked as he looked at the room and looked at the top shelf and recognized the Nintendo Wii along with a few games up on top. More preferably, Super Smash Bros Brawl.

"Gayla, why didn't you say you have a Wii? I would've come here more often if you told me. I would so whoop your ass in Brawl!" called out the male. The female perked up at what the other said and headed to where her room was at. She saw him trying to take down the Wii. She sighed, she really had no interest in playing the game but decided to take his word since she knew that he wasn't going to stop bugging her now about it. She climbed up the bed and took down the said game while Kai got the Wii. The two headed back to the living room, hooked up the system and inserted the game. Gayla felt a small wave of nostalgia hit her when Kai went through the multiplayer options and clicked the 'Brawl' button. The female hadn't played the game since her 3rd year of high school back in states. She hoped that she was still able to play decently.

"Shot gun! I call him!" shouted Kai as he selected Fox out of the 35 characters. Gayla's brows knitted together as she frowned.

"No fair! I usually play as Fox!" Gayla spat back I'm response. Kai merely grinned at the brunette.

"Too bad~ I usually play as Toon Link but I picked Fox just to mess with you. Pick another character 'cause then it'll be boring if you pick him too," explained the male with a smile. Gayla glared at her friend before she looked back the screen and selected Falco.

'He was my second most used character anyway,' thought the girl with a shrug. Kai decided to change the settings to 3 stock and no items except for bomb ombs, baseball bats and final smashes.

"Huh, I usually choose those settings," commented Gayla with a slightly confused expression.

"Really? Hah, I guess our minds must be connected my dear Gayla~" sang out the black haired boy as he selected the Final Destination stage.

"Cheesy much?" mumbled the brunette with a raised brow. Kai laughed at his friend's comment and the two started their brawl. In truth, it was going practically equal for the both of them as they smashed the GameCube control buttons. Gayla was more surprised by the fact that she still remembers all the move sets and her skill level was the same as the time she stopped playing. The two were finally down to their final stock and were neck and neck against each other.

'How am I able to remember clearly how to play after all this time? Come to think of it, it happened before I got Brawl as well and played on some of the old consoles that I haven't played in years. It's almost like I've remember every single game I've played and or completed. That's so weird,' thought the brunette but her thoughts were cut short as she made the blue avian sidestep to dodge an incoming bomb omb. She glared at Kai through her peripheral vision.

The latter merely smirked. "Don't get distracted now. It' supposed to be a fair match."

"Fair match my ass! You kept camping with a bomb omb every time I lost a life and fell from the recovery platform!" yelled the girl as she shot at Fox using the blaster, though the vulpine quickly blocked with the reflective shield and made Falco jump in the air to evade the attack. Kai made Fox run to grab the baseball bat and ran towards the avian to attack. Gayla and Kai looked up at the screen to see a smash ball appear. They stopped what they were doing and made their way up to break it.

Both players decided to use the blasters to see who could break the ball first. However, Gayla had other plans as she made sure that Kai was completely concerned about using the blaster to hit the smash ball. She proceeded with making Falco jump up in the air and using his fire blast to hit the smash ball. The avian managed to brake it and was surrounded with a multicolored aura and his eyes turned to a golden color.

"Shit!" Kai swore as he panicked and made Fox throw the bat at Falco as a last chance to win the match. Since he was already up to 120% damage, Falco was sent flying to the end of the screen. Gayla bit her lip as she smashed buttons to get Falco to jump in recovery and use his fire blast once more. It worked successfully as the avian proceeded to grab onto the edge of the stage and pull himself.

"Uh oh..." Kai could only mumble out with a panicked expression.

"Looks like I win this round~" sang out Gayla with a smirk as she pressed the B button.

"Personally, I prefer the air." Falco taunted from the screen as he flew up and soon came back down inside his landmaster. Gayla grinned as she pressed the B button once more and a blast of energy was shot out of the landmaster and hit Fox in point blank range, 'causing the vulpine to get hit and yelled as he flew off completely from the top of the screen. 'GAME!' was shown on the screen and soon after showed Falco doing his victory pose indicating him as the winner. Gayla got up and started dancing around at her victory. Kai gave the girl a face but soon smiled at her silliness.

"Beat me fair and square. You must be like an expert at this game or something because I've never been defeated before," explained Kai. Gayla stopped dancing and looked at her friend with a grin.

"I guess I must be that good huh?" responded the brunette. Kai nodded in response, which made Gayla dance around some more.

With that, the two proceeded to play a good five more matches, added the other computers to the highest level and raised the stock to 5 to make the rounds more interesting. The two each time made multiple character switches each round such as Kai using Toon Link, Ike, Pikachu, Olimar and Falco while Gayla used Fox, Sheik, Lucario, Pit and Wolf. There was one round they didn't win as the CPU did, two rounds Kai and two rounds Gayla as she won the final match using Wolf.

"Wow, I guess you won overall since you won three rounds. You, my lady Gayla, are a very worthy opponent," said Kai with a grin while the girl tried hard not to burst into laughter. The former looked at phone and saw that it was getting late.

"I should go. We don't want to end up falling asleep in class tomorrow and have a teacher yelling at us," explained the male as he got up and headed for the steps to place his shoes on. Gayla followed suit to see the male off.

"That was a lot of fun. I should come back over the weekend and we can go online tournaments against other players. We would totally kick their asses!" exclaimed Kai as he opened the door and stepped into the hallway. Gayla looked at him with an amused expression.

"Yeah, that is if you don't panic every time someone has a smash ball," commented the girl and tried to hold in her laughter. Kai pouted at her response.

"Hey! I'm still older than you! You should respect your senior!" Kai yelled. Gayla calmed down and grinned at the male.

"I was only joking. Geez! But beside the point, I think a day with Brawl wouldn't be too bad since you make it more interesting," responded the brunette.

Kai remained silent for a moment before he spoke. "Sounds good to me! Come on, you have all those games and consoles on the shelves. You should at least play them again with me!"

Gayla finally decided to let out her laugh. "Okay, okay, I will!"

"Good." Kai smiled and hugged the younger. The brunette stiffened a bit but fairly quickly was released from his grasp.

"Bye my lady Gayla~" sang out the black hair male and winked to his friend before running out towards the elevator.

The girl could only stand still to take in the boy's sudden actions. She finally shook her head and entered back into her apartment. "That guy is just so silly. How did end up being friends with him again?"

She entered the living room and looked at the game that was still on in the character selection screen. She grabbed her controller, went back to the title screen and started going on different options. She checked her different records to see how much stuff had she completed. She sighed as she saw that she had all the trophies and accomplishments she needed and proceeded to go through her files from her Subspace Emissary adventure. She saw that she had three saved files. The first two files were 100% completed while the last one was only 29% completed.

"Huh I guess I didn't finish when I decided to stop playing it. Damn it Kai, now you're going to make complete this," muttered Gayla as she clicked on the file. Once she clicked the file though, instead of the usual select the area on the map screen, the screen went completely black.

"What the hell? The disk is barely scratched, how can the game glitch?" questioned the girl and she got up to press the reset button on the Wii. However, as she was about to press it, the blue light on the Wii stared glowing brighter and intensified, soon turning from a blue to a golden color. Gayla panicked at what was going on and scooted till her back was against the couch. After that, her screen turned from black to a bright white which made the brunette close her eyes. The flash took a while before it finally dimmed out. The girl waited a few moments before she finally opened her eyes. Her eyes widened when she saw a giant floating hand!

Gayla let out a loud scream before then hand spoke.

"Calm down child! It's rude to scream into someone's ears you know!" yelled the hand over her screams, if the hand had any ears. Gayla quickly shut her mouth and took a quick look at the floating hand before her. The brunette's eyes widened at the certain realization.

"Oh my god...YOU'RE MASTER HAND!"

"Yes now would you STOP SCREAMING!? Sheesh you're worse than Peach on sales day at the mall," grumbled the hand. Gayla finally decided to shut up to calm herself down. She sighed before speaking up in a normal tone.

"Uhh excuse me Master Hand, how and why did you end up in my apartment?" questioned the brunette. She still couldn't believe that a video game character came out of her Wii into the human world.

"How: Through a portal from the Smash Mansion connected to your Wii at all times. Why: You are needed in the Smash Universe." explained the hand.

Gayla paused for a while to think about it before she finally spoke. "What would I be needed for?"

"Ever since the Smashers have defeated the Subspace army, I was allowed to send them home, which I did since I knew most have missed their family and friends and postponed the tournament for a few months back. Now though, the Subspace Emissary has returned and much stronger. Tabuu will not stop until not only the worlds from the Smashers are sucked into Subspace, but other game worlds and well. Crazy Hand and I were able to gather a few of the Smashers back but they're fairly little of them and would be a great risk for them to blindly walk into another Smasher's world without knowing where to locate them. I have come to you because you know where all the locations are at for the rest of the Smashers so with your knowledge, we can bring in the rest of the Smashers and defeat the Subspace army once again. I can even provide you the necessary tools and abilities you need for these worlds." explained the hand as best as he could due to the lack of time.

"Woah woah woah! Say what!? Okay first, I'm just your average 20 year old college student. Second, I don't believe this is real and it's all just one huge dream. So if I'm right, I could easily wake up and just be lying on the couch from falling asleep playing Brawl!" countered the brunette in an agitated tone. There's no way this can be real, right?

"Alright then. If you don't believe me, I'll just take you with me to the Smash Mansion," responded Master Hand very calmly and soon enough, a bright golden light appeared from the Wii again and the television started glowing white. Gayla covered her eyes as the light started to blind here once more and before she knew it, she felt everything around her go utterly pitch black.

**A/N:** That's it. I'm sorry for making it fairly long and rather boring for you guys. I just wanted for you guys to get a better understanding of our heroine of our story. I know I have tons of room for improvement for my writing. Also I know for the setting of where the OCs are living in are not 100 percent accurate to the current culture and I know that. But it's a story so don't go pointing out that that "Oh that's not something that a normal person does in this country." or somewhere along the lines of that. Like I said, it was intentional. So please review to give me some tips on improving. Bye for now!


End file.
